


i'm not stuck

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chance Meetings, First Meeting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is tired, but that doesn't stop him from helping the stranger that seems to be stuck.</p><p>It doesn't matter how many times he tries to deny it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semifunctionalfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/gifts).



> I wrote this for bananabus-squadgoals on tumblr because they were having a bad day. Hope this helps cheer you up at least a little <3

Evan was practically sleep walking as he exited the library. He was dragging his feet, marking his way through the dimly lit hallways hoping he wouldn’t crash into anything before reaching his dorm room. He entertained the idea of leaning up against the wall and resting his eyes for a moment, the halls were empty and he knew nobody would stumble upon him.

That was because he was wandering the school’s hallways way past midnight, when everyone else was smart enough to be sleeping. He didn’t really need the extra study time-the whole reason he was there- but his roommate was a bit of a douche and Evan much preferred the silence of the library compared to loud, blaring music.

He sighed as he kept walking, almost losing his way a couple of times before the sound of a voice captured his attention.

“Ah, fuck- ow! You stupid thing, give me… it… now!” It was hushed, as if someone didn’t actually want to be heard, but the thud that followed soon after seemed loud enough to rattle Evan’s brain through his skull, “Arghh!”

Rounding the corner, he was able to spot the source of the aggravated voice and the sight in front of him was actually quite hilarious. A man, who seemed to be not much older than himself, was sat beside a vending machine in defeat, with his arm stuck inside and Evan couldn’t hold back his snort of laughter.

“What the hell? Are you kidding me? Is your arm really stuck inside the vending machine?” He asked, approaching the stranger while still snickering.

“Hell no! I’m not stuck, I’m just trying to get the damn candy bar the fucking machine cheated me out of,” the man replied, glaring back at Evan, “so you can get lost, I’m fine and you look like you’re about to pass out,”

Evan shook his head, “Dude, you’re clearly stuck. Just tell me your name and let me fucking help you out, you don’t have to be such a bitch about it,” he replied, ignoring the grumbling man and instead crouching down beside him.

“Jonathan and you’re an ass,”

“So I’ve been told. I’m Evan,”

Taking a look, he saw that Jonathan’s arm was twisted and crammed into the small space between the glass and snacks. Evan had to applaud the man though, because he could clearly see the chocolate bar that was being clutched between his fingers and it didn’t look like Jonathan was willing to give it up anytime soon.

Not wanting to hurt the man-or get himself stuck in the process as well- Evan slowly slid his hand in beside Jonathan’s and tugged at it gently.

“You’re going to get yourself stuck, you know?” Jonathan stated, raising an eyebrow at him with a condescending look on his face.

“What, like you?” Evan bit back as he managed to twist the man’s arm slightly to the right. He was way to tired to be spending this much effort on a stranger who clearly didn’t want to be helped, but Evan knew it was all a defense mechanism. Jonathan was clearly embarrassed at the situation he was in and Evan could tell by the cute pink blush that dusted his cheeks.

It didn’t take much more effort before Evan was able to pull Jonathan’s arm out of the vending machine and he watched as Jon awkwardly rubbed at his free arm in silence. Realizing he probably wasn’t going to get a thank you, Evan stood up and said, “Well, you’re free now and I’m going to go crash in my bed. Later man,”

He was only able to take a few steps away though, before he heard Jonathan call out to him and he shot a look over his shoulder to watch him approach.

“Look, ah. I wanted to say thanks?” Jon began, and Evan snorted a laugh at his lame attempt of gratitude.

“You don’t sound too sure. Are you thanking me or not, dude?”

“Fuck off, dickhead. Yeah, I’m sure. Thank you for coming to my rescue, I was sure I was going to have to spend the night stuck there. That was actually quite fucking uncomfortable,” Jonathan laughed, and Evan found himself unable to resist joining him. There was something about the mans laugh that drew him in, and Evan found himself stepping closer to the other.

“It’s alright dude, I’m happy to be the night in shining armor for a pretty damsel in distress such as yourself,” Evan joked, and he expected the older man to react with disgust-which would tell Evan that it wasn’t worth wasting his time- or even jokingly, but what he didn’t expect was for Jonathan to blush- quite deeply in fact.

“Y-yeah, so ah… Look, I want- I wanna make it up to you. Do you want to go get lunch tomorrow- together of course- I’ll pay? What do you say?”

“Oh so, are you asking me on a date?” Evan questioned with a hint of teasing in his voice, hoping to make Jonathan blush some more. There was no way he was going to turn down the date offer. Especially since the guy standing in front of him was clearly gorgeous, but Evan wanted to make him flustered some more, since he looked cute all nervous.

“Um, yeah. But if you’re not into guys then that’s fine! It can be just a simple thank you lunch, no hidden meaning or nothing. You don’t even have to accept if you don’t wanna. It’s up to you, since you are the one that helped-” Jonathan blurted, speaking so quickly that Evan could barely keep up.

“Yes, I would love to go on a date with you dude. Just give me your number and we’ll sort something out in the morning. Right now I just want to sleep,” he interrupted, quickly thrusting his phone into Jonathan’s hands. When the other man finished inputting his number, he passed the phone back with a grin.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Evan grinned as he turned around and started to head back towards his dorm room. 

He was able to hear Jonathan call out goodbye as he walked and he grinned to himself. He made it back to his dorm in one piece, only stumbling a few times and bumping into a wall once but no amount of pain had managed to wipe that stupid grin off of his face.

It seemed it was actually a good idea to study at the library so late at night.


End file.
